Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain
by Hibarimewmew
Summary: Len Kagamine is the Yellow Emperor of a far way kingdom. He gets whatever he wants when he wants. But what happens when he can't get the attention of Rin, the Orange Princess of the Purple Kingdom. He'll try everything in his power to get her. Risking his own sanity if he has to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurting for a very hurtful pain**

**Hey guys! I now bring you a new fanfiction! God, its been over a year since I haven't written a fanfic. But, I felt like I had to get this idea out of my head. So yeah! Oh yeah, vocaloid isn't mine, its property of Yamaha.**

The emperor woke up next to one of the women from his harem. Even though she was very attractive with her teal hair and teal eyes, she didn't mange to satisfy him. He had many in his harem, 100 to be exact. But none of them managed to satisfy him. Every time one of his sessions ended, he felt an empty void in his chest and because of this he would send them away.

He reached gently to wake up the young woman. Unlike his father, the blue emperor who treated even his wife the red empress badly, he tried to be a gentleman with people.

"Hey, Miku please wake up." he whispered in her ear.

Miku open her eyes and smiled at the emperor. She began to reach up to touch his hair, but he stopped her.

"Le-," she began.

"I'm sorry Miku, but you didn't mange to satisfy me. Go eat breakfast and then leave. Thank-you for trying though."

Miku's eyes teared up and she buried her face in her hands. 'Dammit!' she thought 'I failed!'

Len Kagamine, the yellow emperor, was a great king. He wasn't like his father, Kaito Shion, the blue king. He was more like his mother, Meiko Shion, the red empress. He gave his people food, shelter, clothing, and protection. Even though he was good, he was spoiled too. He got what he wanted when he wanted. He got rid of whatever he wanted too.

Len made his way to the wash room where the dressing ceremony began. The servants washed him and pampered him. They dressed him and made him look presentable. According to his assistant, an ambassador from the purple kingdom was coming to meet him. He had gotten ready for this month ago. He wanted everything to be peaceful for his kingdom. The room for the ambassador was ready for his temporary stay.

"Sir," his assistant got his attention.

"Yes, Oliver, what is it?" Len asked.

"I got news from the Purple Kingdom. King Gaukpo and Queen Luka said that they won't be an ambassador-"

"WHAT? What are you talking about? What do you mean that they aren't sending one! After everything I did?" Len was furious! He almost felt like declaring war at the kingdom!

"Sir please, listen! They said that they were going to send-" Oliver began.

"HOW DARE THEY!" yelled Len.

The bell announced that there was someone in the throne room. Len stormed into the room. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Because what he saw was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was wearing an orange strapless dress that fell to her knee in length. She had short blonde hair held by silver clips and fell like orange slices. She had mesmerizing cerulean eyes and soft, pale skin. She was petite and had to look up at him.

Len Kagamine was looking at Rin Megurine, Princess of The Purple Kingdom.

**Hope you guys liked this. An I apologize in advanced for the late updates. School is being mean and giving me homework for AT LEAST 3 HOURS! But, I hoped you liked this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Len couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at the only daughter of his future ally. In her arms, she held a teddy bear and looked a Len with shy eyes.

"Ummm...," she began. "Father told me to come here. He said something about making peace. I'm not really sure what that means, but I'm here."

"Oliver," Len said while not taking his eyes off the Princess. "Why didn't you tell me that the princess was coming?"

"Sir, this is what I've been trying to tell you! The king and queen wanted things to be more open and trusting, so they decided to send their princess."

Rin walked to Len and curtsied. Len bowed.

"Good Morning your Majesty. It is a pleasure to be in your kingdom! There is a variety of quaint things here. I think that I will enjoy this stay."

"Yes, of course! I will send some of my servants to collect your things. Oliver..." He turned to Oliver. Oliver got the message and went with the other servants to get the princess's things. They were left alone and Len took Rin's hand.

"Oh uhh..." Rin began to say.

"Follow me Princess. I will show you to your room." Len said.

"Oh, okay." Rin said blushing and followed Len.

They walked through long corridors and walked up many stairs. Rin was astonished at how many rooms and things the Emperor had in his palace. How was she going to be able to remember where her room was? Back at her palace, she had someone take her to her room every night. She held her teddy bear tightly to her chest. She hoped that time would fly fast. She was missing her home already. 'This place is too big' she thought.

They made it to a large door. The door was made of mahogany and shined. Len opened it. The room was magnificent. The walls were a soft crème color and had delicate trimming. It had a balcony that looked out to the garden and beach. There was a large walk in closet and it had a luxurious washroom that smelled like flowers. The room had many chairs, couches, rugs and a pretty vanity. In the middle of the room, on a platform, was a large bed with red curtains tied back to the bedposts and red stain, cotton bedspread. The pillows were soft and neatly placed. Rin felt very small when she walked into the room. She held her teddy bear close to her chest.

"Do you like it?" asked Len.

"Oh," she turned to him. "yes, I like it. It's beautiful."

"You know, this wasn't the room that I originally planned. But, I think you'll find this one more to your liking."

"Yes, it's wonderful."

"I will be waiting in the dining room for lunch. We have a lot to talk about. Be ready in thirty minutes." he said and took Rin's hand and kissed it gently. Rin blushed. She watched as the Emperor left.

Rin sat down on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was homesick. She sighed and laid on her back.

"Oh Mr. Teddy, how am I supposed to talk to such a handsome guy." she said to her teddy bear. She closed her eyes and all she could think of was the Emperor. With his cerulean eyes that pierced though her heart. His golden blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail. How tall he was. She suddenly felt a pang in her chest. Rin sat up and hugged her teddy bear. It eased the pain.

There was a knock on the door. Rin got up and answered it. There was a little girl standing there. She wore a red dress with a white shirt underneath and wore white socks with black bucked shoes. Her brown hair was tied up in pigtails and her brown eyes looked a Rin like a small puppy dog.

"Oh, hello! You're Rin right? I'm Kaai Yuki, your lady in waiting. Well, I think that's what it's called. Momma is sick, so I came instead."

"Why, hello! Yes, I understand. Don't worry, I won't make you do to much, since I think I can do things myself. But could you help me get ready for lunch today? I want to make a good impression on the Emperor."

"Yes, of course! Let's get started! I love make-overs!"giggled Kaai Yuki, and they got started.

…...

Len waited at the dining room table. He look at the clock. Five minutes left. He couldn't stop thinking about Rin. 'I wonder' he thought, 'if she could be the one to satisfy me.'

The door opened from the dining room and Len looked up. There was Rin, in an elegant orange gown that had long sleeves that showed her shoulders. She sat down next to Len. It took all of Len's will power to not take her there in the dining room. He instead broke the silence.

"So, how are you liking the kingdom? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is more than great." Rin said and took a small bite of her food. The food was amazing.

"So," Len began "I think if we sign some sort of alliance with the Purple Kingdom, we should have some sort of insurance that both of our kingdoms will remain in peace. What so you think?"

"Oh, ummm... I think that could work. Sorry, I'm a bit young to make these decisions."

"Oh, how old are you?" Len asked.

"I'm sixteen. Seventeen this December." Rin answered.

"May I ask you another question?"

"Ummm, I guess."

"Why is your last name Megurine and not Camui like your father?"

"Oh, well, my last name is Camui and my mother's too. It's just that I like my mother's last name better. Heh, heh.." Rin said blushing a bit.

"I see. Tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

"What do you- Oh! I guess I am. I'm engaged to Prince Piko Utatane. He is the son of the White King and Queen, Dell and Haku. I guess that's the alliance my parents want with the White Kingdom."

Len felt the pain in his chest again, but this time it hurt even more. Engaged? She was engaged! She couldn't be, could she? She had to be joking!

"But, do you love him? At least like him? This is the 23rd century, they shouldn't use you in such a matter."

"I guess I love him. That's why my parents sent me here, to learn more about government matters." Rin stated.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Len felt terrible. He wanted something that he couldn't have. The pain in his chest felt like it was eating him alive. But this pain was something different. Could it be- No! It couldn't. Len just had to suck it up and endure the pain.

The lunch ended. Len told Rin to meet in the library the next day. They both went their separate ways, headed to their rooms. Rin learned how to get to her room by herself, something that she thought that would never happen.

Rin lay on her bed and sighed. A whole day with nothing to do. She closed her eyes, and immediately an image of Len appeared. Rin felt a pang in her chest, but this time more painful. What could this feeling be? She grabbed her teddy bear and held it close to her chest, hoping that the pain would go away. It didn't work, an she slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! The reason why is because it's finals week and the pressure has been getting to me. But here you have chapter 3!**

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Yelled Kaai Yuki from the other side of the door and knocked louder. Rin woke up started. How long had she been out? She looked at the clock by her bedside table. 10:00 am. She had slept until the next day! She looked down at herself and discovered that she was still wearing the same clothes. She got up and answered the door.

"Hiya, Miss. Rin! Looks like you were very tired! I was starting to get worried." Kaai Yuki said.

"Oh, yeah." Rin said blushing a bit. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, Miss. Now, as tradition, we will start with the dressing ceremony." Kaai Yuki said and then brought in many other maids.

"Dressing ceremony? What is that?" Rin asked eying the things the maids held.

"Oh! It's so much fun! I've always saw Momma do it and I always wanted to do it! Each of us follow a careful procedure to dress you in perfectly! We don't usually do this with guests, but the Emperor order us to!"

Rin's heart skipped a beat. The Emperor ordered them to do this? To her? Rin's chest felt hot and stung inside just with the thought of the Emperor. What could this feeling be? Rin shook her head and took Yuki's hand.

She was lead to the washroom. Here they bathed her. Whenever Rin wanted to clean herself, they would smack her hand and continue to bathe her. This made her blush so much.

Then they took her out and applied many different lotions and body oils on her. After that, they powdered her senseless.

"*cough, cough* Is this all really necessary? I mean, I could do this myself." coughed Rin.

"Uh, yeah, duh!" Yuki said. "The male servants do it to the Emperor. Anyways, you should feel special! As I said before, it isn't everyday that we do this to a young princess like you."

'I see.' Rin thought to herself. After what felt like years of preparation, she was all dolled up. She looked at her refection in the mirror. The dress was a beautiful shade of blue that brought out her eyes. It had a gold trimming and feel to the floor. Her eyes were huge because of the eye make-up and her lips were bright pink. She had never looked so magnificent.

Her stomach growled. Rin hadn't eating much since she got there. The maids must have heard it because they lead her to the dining hall. They sat her down and gave her breakfast.

"Mmm... this food is delicious!" Rin said with delight and ate some more.

"Yes Miss! Now if you excuse me, I have some other things to attend to." Yuki said and went off to do whatever.

Rin sat there wandering in her thoughts. She remembered the dream she had that night. She was with Len near a creek. They were laughing and having fun. Then, in her dream, Rin caught Len staring at her. Len was leaning in when she woke up. Why would she have a dream like that? Wasn't she supposed to be thinking about Piko? They were childhood friends after all. But every single time she thought about Len, she got a pain in her chest that was so unbearable. She never got that feeling when she thought about Piko. Heck, she never dreamed with Piko!

Rin was about to take a sip of her grape juice when she heard some footsteps. She turned around and saw Len. Rin blushed, and turned around quickly. Len smiled, and leaned in close to her ear while gently placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"Good morning, Princess." he whispered and blew on her neck. That was too much for Rin to take that she let out a small whimper. That's what he wanted.

Rin faced him with a red face. Her heart beat was uncontrollable. He was wearing a similar outfit like Rin. It was blue with gold trimming.

"Good morning, Sir." she said quietly.

"I see that you slept really well." Len said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh, I was really tired. But, I'm awake now! Oh, and I would like to thank you for the whole dressing ceremony thingy. It was...interesting. I never had anything like that happen to me."

"Ah, yes. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I was here to tell you that you are free to go anywhere you'd like. Make yourself at home. And to meet me in the library so we can discuss more matters." he said. He started to walk away but then stopped. He turned around. Rin watched his expression, looking for a clue.

"I would like you to know," he said. "that you are the first girl that I do these types of things to." He smiled, but what Rin saw was pure sadness in his eyes. He walked out of the dining hall.

Rin just didn't understand. Why would he be sad? Then she got an idea! What if she did something for him? Yes! That's it! She would give him a rose. Rin hurried up and ate her food. She had much to do.

Meanwhile, Len walked down the dark hallway. The pain in his chest was staring to consume him. He had to restrain himself, or he would hurt her. But anyway or another, he would make her his. No matter if she was engaged or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm on vacation which means that I will be updating faster. I hope you guys like this chapter! On with the story!**

Len walked down the lonely hallway. Even though he had already made a vow to conquer Rin as his, the pain in his chest didn't go away. He thought that was the solution for the problem. That with his decision, it would be gone forever. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he was committing a crime. She WAS engaged. This could even lead to war and that's what he feared the most. The thing was, if it lead to war, it would be his kingdom against the Purple Kingdom and the White Kingdom. Two against one.

Len finally made it to his room. He walked in and tightly closed the door. He stood in the middle of his dark, cold room. It was silent.

Suddenly, Len let out a scream of frustration. He knocked down chairs, ripped papers, curtains, bedsheets apart, threw tables, and broke mirrors.

"Why. Doesn't. Everything. Go. My. Way!" he yelled. He fell to his hands and knees, trembling. He looked at his hands. They were covered in his blood. He must have cut himself while he was having his fit. He got up and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands, frustrated. He just couldn't find a way to make the Princess his.

"Dammit! She had to be engaged to Piko!"Len cursed. The pain in his chest felt like it was going to kill him. He laid down on his bed. The only other solution that he found was to send Rin away. At least then he wouldn't feel that damn pain. He called for his assistant.

…...

Oliver came as quickly as possible. He couldn't keep the Emperor, his Cousin, waiting. He stepped into the room only to find a tear-stained face looking at him. He rushed over and bandaged the Emperor's wounds. The Emperor was his only reason of existence now, after he had saved him from being killed like his family had been. Yes he lost an eye, but at least he didn't lose his life.

"Oliver..." Len said in a soft voice. "How long is the Princess going to stay here?"

"Three more days, Sir." Oliver replied. He looked at his cousin with sorry eyes. If only he could tell Len what he was feeling. But, he decided to tell him later.

"Oh, Oliver! The pain in my chest has been feeling worse ever since the Princess came! Not that I mind, but, it's just... UGH!" Len held his chest, his face filled with pain. "Please, Oliver! Make it stop!"

Oliver's eyes began to tear up. He could do nothing for his Emperor. He embraced Len in a brotherly hug. How fast things were happening.

"Sir," he said in a soft, soothing voice. "You can't have everything in the world. Remember, stealing is wrong. If you steal the Princess, terrible things might happen. But, the is one exception..."

Len looked up with curious eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, if the Princess is able to fall for you, then maybe she could call of the engagement. Then you could go and get whatever it is you want from her. I could tell you how."

"Yes Oliver, tell me!"

"First, you need to promise me that you will not hurt the Princess like you have hurt other women, okay?"

"Yes, Oliver! I'll try to keep some self-control."

"Alright. What you need to do is to make her want you. But you need to be subtle, or else she may lose trust in you. She seems very innocent, so try not to push to far. Make her feel like you are a friend at first. Then, after you gain a good part of her trust, that's when things can go further."

"Okay." Len said and they both got up. He escorted Oliver out of the room but before Oliver left, Len asked him something.

"Oliver, how do you know all of this?"

"Well," Oliver said with a deep longing in his eyes. "When my parents were still ruling in the Golden Kingdom, I was going to marry a Korean Princess. Her name was Seeu. She was such a beautiful girl. But, the day of the rebellion, she was killed along with her parents and mine."

"Whoa! Oliver, I'm sorry."

"That's why I want you to be happy. Whenever I see Rin, I see Seeu. That's why I don't want you to lose her the like I lost mine." Oliver said and with that left.

With Oliver's words resonating in his head, Len got ready for that afternoon.

…...

Rin was in her room out on the balcony. She was contemplating the wonderful breeze that blew. She closed her eyes and imagined nice things like fairies and sprites. What a nice day it was. Nothing could ruin it, unless of course the fact that she had to see Len again.

Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her chest. Her stomach was turning and she felt like a thousand butterflies were having a rampage in it. What could it be? Before she could answer her question she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and in came Yuki, skipping joyfully.

"Hiya, Princess Rin! I finished all my work and decided to come and hang out with you!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, well, I guess you can! But we might not have much time this afternoon. I have to meet the Emperor later."

"Nah, it's fine! I never have this much time free with nothing to do."

"Well, sweetheart, what should we do?" Rin asked.

"Let's play... hmmm... Hide and seek!" Yuki offered.

"Ha, ha, let's play!"Rin giggled and they went to play. At least now she didn't feel anything in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After hours of playing child's games, it was time for Yuki to leave. She had to go home to take care of her mother. Not that Rin had time to complain. She was awaited at the library. She checked her self in the mirror and walked out.

After a while she was able to find the library. She opened the door and there he was. Len was sitting at the far end of the long table looking down at some official looking papers. He heard her coming so he looked up. He smiled at her sweetly.

Rin redden and walked over to him. She sat down and looked at him.

"So, how was your day?" Len asked Rin.

"Oh, it's been good. I played with Yuki." she giggled. "It was fun!"

"Heh, I see. Maybe we should play sometime!" Len said provocatively and winked. Rin blushed and looked down.

Len cleared his throat and continued, "I think we should import some of the goods that your kingdom has, like wise with the goods we have. Exporting them I mean."

"Ah, yes. That sounds good. I think we should do that."

"I going to need your signature then." Len said handing her the paper.

Rin looked at it for a second, then picked up the fountain pen and signed it. The rest of the afternoon was spent just talking about government things such as laws and politics. Rin felt never felt so bored. She would have much rather just talk to Len then doing this. But if she did, then she would feel uncomfortable. She nodded when she need, responded when in turn. After what felt like an eternity, they were finished with the legal matters.

"Oh, it's over. Finally." Rin blurted. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late.

"My, restless are we." Len said getting up. Rin got up too ready to go. But Len got in front of her. He leaned in dangerously close, forgetting the promise he made with Oliver.

Rin could feel Len's hot breath and alluring cologne. It was seeping through her. She felt dizzy. Len pinned her to the wall, holding her arms to her sides. Rin tried to break free but Len was too strong.

"Hmmm, how about we start playing, huh? Since you seem this restless." he cooed.

"I, didn't mean it! I'm sorry. Now let me go!" Rin said.

"You know Rin, ever since you got here, you've made me feel strange."

Strange? Rin made him feel strange? That was so unlikely. She was so plain and shy. How would she be able to do that? She stared in his cerulean eyes. They were filled with lust and hunger. But deep inside she could see something even more terrifying, loneliness.

"And I don't know why, but it hurts every time I see or think about you."

"I'm-"But before she could finish Len leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Rin screamed but it was in vain. She struggled to get free. She was ENGAGED! This wasn't right, but it felt...good. This confused her so much.

Len just couldn't help himself. He had to. He tried to get through her lips but with no avail. Rin jerked her head to the side and broke the kiss. Len let go of her and Rin fell to the floor. Len panted and looked at Rin. Rin was looking at her small wrists. They were irritated. Rin started to cry. Len had hurt her. Len got down and tried to comfort Rin but Rin only moved away.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I really am. Please, forgive me."

Rin didn't know what to say. She was afraid. But, her submissive side got the best of her and she spoke.

"I forgive you." she said.

With that they exited the library. Len followed Rin to her room. He said sorry again and headed to his room.

There he laid on his bed. Why did he lose control!? Why? He had hurt her! How was she supposed to fall for him if he treated her that way?

He called for Oliver. When Oliver got there, he told him everything.

"Sir, the only thing you can do now is to offer her an apology gift."

"Like what?" Len asked.

"Hmm, maybe you should take her out tomorrow. To the garden. Make her last days here worth while. And who knows, she may soften up to you."

"Alright I will. Could you please go tell her?"

"Ohhh no! YOU have to go tell her. You were the one who screwed up. Now, grow a pair sir and go tell her." And with that Oliver left.

Len stayed there, pondering with his thoughts. He decided to go and see Rin.

Rin on the other hand was weeping. Why would Len do that? She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open. She forgot to lock the door! She propped up on her elbow and saw Len standing by the door way.

"What do you want?" Rin spat.

Len winced. Then sighed. "Do you want to go to the garden and then to the theater tomorrow?" he asked.

Rin just looked at him. She was about to say no when she saw how sincere he was being. She walked over to him and said, "Alright, I'll go with you."

Len gave her a small kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I really am sorry." And left.

Rin closed the door and got ready for sleep. She held her teddy bear close to her heart, for that was where the pain was.

**Guys, I LIED! See, we have a local holiday here where I live and the carnival is in town so I had to go. And there's a parade... So, I'M SO SORRY! I'll will try to update! So, please be patient. Oh and The lemon is two chapters away. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**'Sup everyone! Finals are officially OVER! Stressing month it has been! Now my mind is cleared of all obstacles which means better writing! Please enjoy chapter 6!**

Rin woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast. She sat up and saw Yuki walking to her, carrying a tray filled with food. Rin rubbed her eyes trying to take away the sleepiness away. Yuki set down the tray of food and Rin proceeded to eat it. It was too good.

"Today is a big day Miss. Rin! The Emperor gave us special instructions on how to take care of you today!" Yuki said with excitement.

** "**Is that so? How come?" Rin asked. She took another big bite of her pancake forgetting her manners. But how could she have manner if she didn't get at least five hours of sleep last night. "I wish I could tell you, but he said it's a surprise!" Yuki replied.

"Oh," Rin said in disappointment. What could the Emperor be planning? "Am I supposed to meet him today?"

"Yep! Out in the garden! He said something about gaining trust? I don't know. But you better hurry! It's almost twelve o'clock!"

Did she really sleep that late? She looked over at the clock and figured that it was true. She was done eating and got up and on proceeded the dressing ceremony. Rin could get used to this! They dressed her up in a peculiar dress. It was black with different colored patches and had a hood on it. She looked like a peasant! But at the same time good looking. The dress was made of silk and was very soft. They gave her matching shoes to put on and opened the door for her.

Yuki lead Rin to the garden. It was a long walk and the silence didn't make it any better. Finally, Yuki broke it.

"Miss. Rin, did something happen between you and the Emperor?" Yuki stopped and looked up a Rin. Rin looked down at her, trying to come up with an answer that a little girl would understand.

"Well," Rin replied. "He did something that ended up hurting me. He felt bad and tried to apologize. I forgave him, but it seems that he really want to make up for it." Rin blushed. Thinking about that night made her feel the pain she didn't grow fond of. The kiss felt great in her opinion, but she knew it wasn't right. They way he kissed her made her felt hot and tingly around her navel. Almost made her leg give out.

"Can I say something Miss?" Yuki asked.

"Um... of course." Rin said nervously.

"Is it that you... well could it be that... you have _feelings _for Master Len? Like, _strong _feelings, like _Love?_"

Rin stood speechless. Her, in love with Len? But she was supposed to love Piko! No, she didn't love Piko. Not at all! But, she was supposed to. Plus she was suppose to marry him!

"I..." Rin choked. She just didn't know how to respond. " I... guess I do love him." Her eyes water up. She had disobeyed her parents. She had fallen in love with some she shouldn't have, and now it was too late! She loved Len..._SHE LOVED LEN!_

"Don't worry Miss. Rinny!" Yuki said hugging Rin at her small waist. "My mother always told me that when it comes to love, love will always find I way!"

Rin smiled and wiped away her tears. Yes, maybe the was a way. A way to fix this. "C'mon Miss. Rin! Master Len is waiting for us!" And they made their way to the garden.

…...

When they got there, Len was waiting for them. Yuki excused herself and exited. It was just Rin and Len.

"I'm glad you could make it." Len said. Rin noticed that he looked peculiar as well. He was wearing a tight shirt that had fiery designs on it, tight pants and brown boots. His hair was sort of curled and was paler. It had been years since Rin saw that type of style. But for some reason she found it alluring. Rin smiled and said, "Yes, me too."

Len outstretched his hand, inviting Rin to take it. Rin blushed and took it. Len lead her into the maze that lead to the garden. Rin gazed with awe as the maze got prettier and prettier that farther they went in. It was filled with flowers of many colors. She would have been terrified going into a maze because back home she never stood foot in the maze they had. But for some reason, she felt comfort knowing that Len was with her. They made it to the middle of the maze. Rin was mesmerized! Right before her was the most magnificent garden she had ever seen. It was filled with roses and it had a white stone path. In the middle of the garden was a white and pink table set for two.

"Do you like it?" Len asked.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Rin exclaimed. "Is this an apology present?"

"It's part one of it. Sit, let's eat since it's lunch anyway. Don' t worry, I told them tho make a light lunch, since you woke up so late."

"Oh, yeah. Heh." Rin laughed nervously. They sat down and started to eat the fresh fruits and vegetables. Only Rin didn't really like vegetables and she accidentally made a face.

"You don't like vegetable either, huh?" Len said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm a bit childish." Rin said.

"Nah, don't worry! I don't like them so I eat only bits of it."

"I love the fruits though! Mostly oranges!"

"Really? That's interesting!" Len responded with amusement.

After they ate, Len escorted Rin out of the garden. When they got to the entrance Len turned to Rin and said, "Feel free to come here and relax. You can even pick some flowers if you want." and she said, "Okay."

"Don't forget! At eight o'clock meet me at the entrance of the palace! I have another surprise for you!" Len exclaimed.

" Okay, will do!" Rin said, and skipped back to her room.

**Welp, here was chapter 6! That means one more chapter until the Lemon/ Smut whatever you call it chapter! Yeah, I need to pick up the pace, because there is a reason why this is rated M. Ha, ha!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 7! Woooo! This chapter will be a little longer than the rest because if I made it shorter, the smut chapter would be delayed. So enjoy chapter 7!**

While the Yellow Kingdom had it's little affairs, the White Kingdom had their own. Piko was restless and worried. Restless because he was going to get married in a few months. Worried because he wasn't ready to get married in a few months. He didn't want to get married with Rin. Rin was like a sister for him, his friend. He just didn't like her that way. Plus he wasn't sure if her liked any woman that way. He was what someone would call an asexual individual. He wasn't interested in those types of relations and he knew that if he married, he would have to do it.

He let out a groan and sat down. He wasn't ready. What he really wanted to do is to just have fun. He didn't like all the pressure his parents were giving him. He let out a sigh.

Suddenly some one came into his room. It was his father, King Dell. King Dell and Queen Haku were wonderful parents. The raised their son to be responsible and to be respectful. He was their pride and joy. But, the King saw that his son wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong son? Remember you can tell me anything." the King crouched down next to his son and looked up at him.

"Dad, it's just that... well.. Dad, I'm asexual! I don't want to marry Rin! I just want to rule the kingdom on my own! Maybe my little sister Maika could procreate, but not me."

The King stood up. He couldn't believe his ears. This was embarrassing! His son was going to be a kind and was going to create a heir to the throne!

"I hear," the king said. "that the princess is in the Yellow Kingdom. AND the king is in the age of marriage like you."

"What are you trying to say?" Piko asked.

"That he has the chance to take her away from you! Then we will lose all the money and imports from the Purple Kingdom! That will ruin us!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Piko asked. The king thought for a minute. He got it! He turned to his son.

"I'm going to send you to the Yellow kingdom! When you get there you are to bring the princess with you. And you are going to be wed with her immediately!"

"But da-" Piko started but was cut off.

"No! You are going to do as I say. Now I'm going to call the servants and tell them to get your things ready. You are going there now!" and off they went together.

After the servants got Piko things ready, the priest came to assure him that everything would be okay. Then Piko got in the carriage and off to the Yellow Kingdom.

…...

Len was frustrated. He couldn't find the apology poem that he had written for Rin. He had planned to read it to her when the play was over. He had been so careful not to lose it because the words it contained were a once in a lifetime thing. Len gave a long glance at his room. He never noticed how big his room was. If he was going to find the poem, he was going to need some help. He called for his cousin to help him. In came Oliver.

"Jesus, Len! What is it?" Oliver said annoyed.

"I lost the poem I wrote for Rin! And I can't find it all on my own! This room is way too big!" Len exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll help you." Oliver said and they started looking. The looked everywhere! Here and there, near and far, and it wasn't anywhere in that room. They must have made a ruckus because they caught the attention of Yuki.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty. Hiya Oliver!" Yuki sad, getting a little excited when she mentioned Oliver's name. "Is there anything I could help you guys with?"

"Oh, Yuki, you do the cleaning around this area too, right?" Oliver gently asked Yuki, crouching down so he could be eye to eye with her.

"Yes, I do." Yuki answered.

"You didn't happen to see, oh I don't know, a poem?"

"Uh, I did see a piece of paper with some curvy, fancy writing on it. But, I couldn't read it because the handwriting was confusing. Since it was on the floor, I assumed no one needed it so I...I... Oh my god! I threw the poem away!" Yuki cried. She burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay, Yuki. It's okay. We understand." Oliver said, comforting Yuki in a warm, loving embrace.

"Yeah, Yuki. I understand! You're just a child." Len said understandingly. After that, Yuki calmed herself, apologized again, and left to do her duties.

"What do I do now, Oliver?" Len asked sitting on his bed, head in hands.

"Well, sire, I was going to tell you this later, but since I feel that an evil presence is coming, I'm going to tell you now. Len do you still feel that pain in your chest?"

"Yes..."

"Well, Len, what you are feeling is the feeling of _Love_."

"What?"

"Yes, sire, don't try to deny it. You are in love with the Princess and it hurts you a lot because of the fact that this love is forbidden."

Len was speechless! Him, in _love_ with _Rin?_ Impossible! Or was it...? Yes, he wasn't going to deny it. He was in love with Rin. The pain in his chest simmered down. He didn't feel it anymore! With this new found feeling, he could write another poem for Rin.

"Oliver, I now know what to write for Rin!" Len said.

"I knew you would come around!" Oliver said with a smile and left.

Len now knew what to do. With the feeling of Love filling his chest, he could write Rin a love poem.

…...

Piko came out of the carriage. He stood mesmerized at the palace he stood in front of. It was bigger than the one back home. How was he going to compete with that? He made his way into the palace but was stopped by Oliver.

"Excuse me, sir but may I help you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I am here to take Rin back with me, if you don't mind." Piko said.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be done, since you-" Oliver was cut off.

"If you haven't noticed, I am engaged with her, so I think I have enough right to take her with me."

"Um, no you can't. So if you can be so kind as if to leave, that will be greatly appreciated."Oliver calmly said.

"What!? Who do you think you are?" Piko yelled. He yelled loud enough that Len heard him and came out to see what was going on.

"Oliver, who is-" Len saw him, the bastard that made his love impossible. He glared at Piko.

"Oh, it's you Piko. What do you want?" Len spat.

"I want my wife back!" Piko spat back.

"First of all,"Len said, "Rin isn't you wife! Second of all what gives you the right to take her away from me! It's Rin's choice to see who she wants to marry. She isn't a prize to be won."

"How should you know?" Piko asked.

"Because," Len said with sadness in his voice "she is a person, not a doll. She has feelings like you and me."

"Fine, then why don't we ask her." Piko asked.

"Alright." Len said and he told Oliver to get Rin. Oliver did as he was told and brought Rin down.

Rin was startled when she saw Piko. "Piko, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to get you. C'mon let's go."

"No, Rin." Len said. " We have an important question to ask of you." There was a long pause before Len spoke again. "Who do you want to be with? Me or Piko?"

Another long pause. What was Rin supposed to say? What was she suppose to do? She closed her eyes. She would listen to heart for once, and her heart said Len.

She opened her eye, rimmed with tears. "I want to be here with Len. I'm so sorry Piko."

Len smiled in victory and stood beside Rin. Piko scoffed.

"I see. Fine then! This isn't the last time you see me. Oh no, this is only the beginning." And with that Piko stormed off back to the White Kingdom.

Len checked his watch. It was almost time to go to the theater. He told Rin to get ready and Rin obeyed. Len also went to his room, he had something to re-read.

…...

Len and Rin watched the play together. Rin had never seen a play so well made. It was a play named _The Tempest _and it was written by some guy called Shakespeare. But Rin loved it! She was so grateful that Len had taken her there and that she chose Len over Piko. The scene ended and everyone clapped. Suddenly, she saw Len at the stage. How did he get there so quickly?

Everyone was silent as they saw their Emperor make his way to the stage. He waved and to a piece of paper out of his jacket.

"I found that this was a perfect time to recite a poem to a very special person," Len said looking up at Rin and winked. This was enough to make Rin's face look like a strawberry. Len started.

"_Before she came,_

_My life, my heart was just an empty void._

_But, then she came._

_And I knew that at that moment, _

_My life wouldn't be the same._

_I was enchanted,_

_Yes enchanted by her beauty._

_With hair as bright as gold,_

_and matching sky blue eyes just as bold_

_I was enchanted._

_With skin so soft_

_and body so petite, _

_with voice so smooth and soft_

_I was enchanted. _

_I feel like I can't live with out her,_

_I love everything about her! _

_She is my savior, my light_

_in the night._

_Yes I am enchanted, and I love her."_

With that, Len finished his poem. The crowd went wild with cheers and applause. He took a bow and made his way to Rin. Rin was crying. Len just admitted that he loved her. When Len got to her, Rin threw herself on to Len. He hugged him and then looked at him.

"Len that was so beautiful. Thank-you!" Rin said and hugged him again.

"Yes Rin. I Love you with all my heart. I love you Rin"

"And I you Len." Rin confessed. And with that they shared a caring, loving kiss and made their way to the palace.

**Hope you guys liked this long chapter! Tell me what you thought about it! Next up is the smut/ lemon chapter! See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! *Drum roll* I bring you the awaited Lemon/Sumt chapter! Keep in mind that this may be sort of soft. But don't worry! I'll put all of my effort into it! So enjoy!**

Rin and Len entered the palace. It was long day for both of them, thus explaining why Rin almost collapsed. Len caught her before she fell face first. He held her close to his chest. She could hear his heart beat, feel his warmth. She felt comfortable there. At home.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, just tired." Rin said, looking flushed.

"Then I hope you aren't tired for the last part of your gift." Len said.

"Oh what is it?" Rin asked. Len embraced Rin in a loving hug. He got close to her ear and whispered, "I would like to sleep with you Rin."

Rin's eyes widen. What? What was he asking her to do? To do it with him? She loved him that's true, and he loved her. Was it right? What would happen? Rin pondered this for a moment and then she looked up a Len. He was staring at her with those beautiful cerulean eyes. She would accept if he answered the next question right.

"Len, I do you love me? Like really love me?" Rin asked. She looked up at him expectantly. Len said with a sincere, genuine voice, "Yes Rin. I Love you with all my heart. This is why I am asking you if you want to sleep with me. I want to show you how much I love you."

Rin searched his eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She then took a deep breath and told him her decision. "Okay Len, I accept."

Len smiled and lead her to his room. When they got there, Rin was astonished on how huge Len room was. Bigger than her's. Len locked the door and lead her in. Rin's heart was pounding in her chest. She was very nervous.

"Rin, are you on any kind of birth control?" Len asked.

"Ummm..."Rin said giving Len a blank look.

"That's what I thought." Len said opening a drawer by his bedside table and taking out a condom. He put it in his pocket and got close to Rin. He leaned in kiss Rin softly on her lips. This kiss progressed into something more when Rin started to kiss Len back. Len took that moment to lay Rin on the bed. He kissed her more passionately this time. Rin felt her face grow hot, and she felt something wet in her panties. Len demanded entrance and Rin let him in. Their tongues danced a dance of passion and love. Their breaths hitched and turned into pants. Len broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connected them. Len kissed his way down Rin's long soft neck, and that made Rin whimper. She covered her mouth at this. Len noticed and took her hand away.

"Don't keep it in Rin. Trust me, I'll go slow since you are a virgin right?" Len said.

Rin nodded and Len then started to caress her small breasts. Even through the fabric of her simple dress he could feel that they were excited. He smiled and tried to take off her dress. Rin helped him take it off. He manged to take it off and stared at her semi-naked body. He could feel a tightness in his pants. He lowered his head and kiss her left breast while he caressed the other one. Rin had never felt something like that. She let out a sigh and moan. Then she felt something warm and wet surround her breast. Rin looked and saw Len sucking on her nipple. The feeling was amazing. She threw her head back onto the pillow and she moaned. Len then proceeded to do the same to the other nipple. She panted, not being able to breathe.

Len made his way down to her navel. Rin's blushed so much. Len started to kiss and lick her inner thighs. Rin face burned. Len chuckled. He then tugged on Rin's panties, but Rin stopped him.

"Len, you are hogging all the fun. I know I'm a virgin, but I want to please you too." Rin said with a shaky voice. Len chuckled and told Rin to go ahead. Len took off his shirt and pants. He sat before her, semi-naked. Rin pressed her hands on Len chiseled chest. He had such a great body that made her's feel like nothing. Len must have noticed her blank stare because he took her small wrist and put it by his heart.

"Rin, you can do whatever you want. Trust me, I want some of what you have to offer."Len assured her. Rin nodded and kissed his chest softly. Len sighed. Rin went lower and lower which made Len's moans louder and louder. Rin pinned Len down on the bed and licked his chest. Len groaned and Rin got to his navel. Len urged Rin to take off his underwear and Rin obeyed. When Rin took them off, she was surprised at how large Len was. Yes she had seen others, but those were drawings. This one was real and it was pulsing with want. Len took Rin's hands and said, "Like this Rin."

He motioned her to take his member and to rubbed it up and down. Rin got the message and repeated the motions. Len groaned and panted. Rin went faster until Len took her hands and it made Rin stop. He put his hands on her shoulders and laid her down. He felt hungry for her pink lips again and kissed them. He tasted the inside of her mouth. Sweet and warm. He put his hand in between her legs, her crotch. He felt how wet they were. He then took her panties off with his teeth. Rin blushed at how erotic he was. Then, Len pressed on Rin's clit. Rin gasped. Len then moved it in circles and this made Rin mew and moan loudly. Rin felt something enter her. She looked and saw that Len had inserted a finger. Len started to pump it in and out and Rin gasped and moaned really loud. Len continued and felt her walls tighten. She felt something coming.

"L-Len, I feel... I feel like... I'm going to.." Rin stammered.

Len stopped and Rin whimpered. But she instantly felt Len's tongue on her flower. Len sucked on her clit and licked her folds. He opened her folds and went in deeper. He devoured her juices that came pouring from her vagina. Rin groaned, moaned, and mewed. She panted and with Len's breath was hot on her vagina.

Suddenly, Len stopped. Rin watched has he got the condom out of his pant pocket and slipped it on. Rin knew what was going to happen next. Len spread Rin's legs open and positioned himself ready to enter Rin. Len saw the fear in her eyes reassured her, "I'll go slow okay. Trust me, Rin."

Rin nodded and Len thrust in. Rin gave a yelp and let out tears. It hurt! It hurt so much!

"Len it... hurts! It hurts a lot." Rin cried. Len kissed away her tears and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, I'll get used to it."Rin said softly. Len nodded and thrust slowly. He kept his eyes on Rin until her expression changed. Slowly, Rin started to feel pleasure instead of pain. She let out a moan, and that was all Len needed to give him permission to go faster. Rin's hips started to move in a steady pace with Len's pace. Slowly it grew faster and faster. Rin screamed in pleasure while Len gritted his teeth and breathed harder. Len felt himself coming close to his limit, so did Rin.

"L-Len, it...its coming Len! I'm- I'm-" Rin cried.

"Yes Rin! Almost there!" Len said. Then Len felt Rin's walls tighten and they both came together. Len fell forward but stopped on his elbows, not wanting to hurt Rin's petite body. Rin pinned Len down, kissed him sweetly on the lips and rested her head on his chest. They were still connected. Len tilted Rin's head towards him and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

Rin fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. Len stared at the ceiling. For the first time he didn't feel the void in his chest. In it's place was the warmth of an innocent girl, whom he had fallen in love with. Yes, she was the one. He would marry Rin and turn her into his queen. _Rin Kagamine _Len thought, and fell asleep with his one and only love.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please give me your thoughts! See you guys later!**


End file.
